Diecinueve Días
by amui-chan
Summary: Sakura es de otro país y decide visitar a su familia. Al comienzo a Naruto le parece una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que no puede mientras ella está. ¿Podrá él sobrevivir a sí mismo? Reviews plzz! :D NARUSAKU


Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano Sakura le diría que se iba. Ya llevaban medio año viviendo juntos y ella era de otro país. Entendía el que ella quisiera verse con sus viejos amigos y visitar a su familia, pero no sabía si él podría aguantar el tiempo indefinido que ella quería estar allá.

-No te preocupes Naru -así le decía ella, de cariño-, sabes que a pesar de la distancia te voy a seguir queriendo como hasta ahora.-él sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro, en serio...-le acarició el cabello, pero no pudo contenerse y la abrazó; estaban sentados en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar de su departamento-. Es sólo que te voy a echar tanto de menos...

-Y yo a ti Naru -le murmuró antes de besarlo-, y yo a ti...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en el aeropuerto, Sakura aún no se decidía cuanto tiempo se quedaría con su familia. Él, cabizbajo, le llevaba la maleta. Pensaba en qué haría mientras ella no estuviera, vería tele acostado en el sillón todo el día, comería ramen todos los días, bebería de la botella directo (aunque eso no le afectaba en realidad a Sakura)¡podría comer ¿o tomar?, no lo recordaba, crema batida del envase y mezclarlo en su boca con jarabe de chocolate! Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo...

-Ahí está la puerta de embarque...

-Uh.. ¿Qué, cómo?-preguntó el un tanto sobresaltado, lo había sacado de sus divagaciones.

-Que ahí está la puerta de embarque, Naruto...-dijó ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, claro... Lo siento, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar...

-¿Y cuando está aquí..?-murmuró ella.

-¿Quééé?-Sakura le sonrió.

-Nada, nada...

-Te la ganaste Sakura¡ahora tendré que castigarte!-ella rió e intento correr, pero él la atrapó en un abrazo también riéndo. Luego se le acercó y la besó, con cariño, con pasión, con amor. Una señora, ya mayor, que pasó cerca de ellos con su marido los miró y comenzó a alegar a su esposo que por qué él ya no le hacía lo mismo, que la tenía decuidada y muchas cosas más. Ellos al escucharla, bueno, riéron con más ganas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir...-murmuró ella.

-Lo sé...-se miraron serios y se besaron nuevamente, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, pero para Naruto, era así-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos...

-Y yo a ti...-ella le dio un beso corto y se dirigió al avión, cuando ya llevaba algo de distancia se giró para ver si Naruto seguía ahí, lo vió con sus ojos de cachorrito decirle adiós con la mano y corrió de vuelta a él para abrazarlo y darle un corto beso-. Te amo Naruto...-se sonrieron y ella se fue nuevamente. Cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino se giró, sabiendo que él estaría allí, y le lanzó un beso, él le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano cerca de su cara, moviendo sus labios diciendo "llámame". Ella asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miró la pared, estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama de dos plazas en ropa interior. Ya llevaba una semana sin Sakura y no soportaba más. Había pensado que la crema batida, el ramen y la flojera le ayudarían, pero sólo había conseguido un dolor de estómago y saberse la programación completa de cada canal que tenía, y eso que tenía cable. Lo bueno es que había descubierto las bondades del computador y había planeado escribir cada día lo que le había pasado, para así mostrárselo a Sakura y conseguir que ella no quisiera irse nunca más de viaje sin él.

_"DÍA SEIS: empiezo hoy por que no se me había ocurrido antes, todo es un desastre si Saku no llega pronto se que moriré intoxicado o algo. Me cortaron el teléfono hace dos días se me olvido pagar la cuenta. Solo me queda esperar a que Saku me llame además en eso habíamos quedado ¿no?. Pdta: acabo de descubrir como funciona y que es un corrector ortográfico."_

Se fijó en lo que había escrito el día anterior y escribió:

_"DÍA SIETE: todo sigue igual ya no me duele el estómago pero creo que debo comprar comida nueva y parece que la leche se paso ¿es normal que tenga mal sabor y este mas espesa? lo descubriré después. Pdta: Saku aún no me a llamado."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA NUEVE: la leche estaba pasada. Las náuseas vuelven. Debo ir al baño ahorafajhg"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA DOCE: no había escrito antes por que no podía salir del baño. Descubrí por mis propios medios que la leche se espesa y sabe mal cuando está pasada. No voy a especificar. Pdta¿por que Sakura no me ha llamado aún?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA TRECE: me duele la cabeza mucha televisión tal vez ¡sólo he visto 10 horas!. Quizás Saku tenía razón al decirme que no viera tele demaciado tiempo. Realmente la extraño me pregunto que le habrá pasado. Pdta: he decidido escribir cada dos días."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA QUINCE: Saku aún no llama. Ahora hasta llevo el teléfono de departamento a la ducha a ver si me llama."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA DIECISIETE: ayer llamo alguien mientras estaba en la ducha. Pensé que era Sakura y salí muy rápido. Me caí y era Sasuke invitándome a comer Ramen al Ichiraku dijo que era para que se me pasara el tiempo mas rápido. Hoy fuimos a comer en realidad no paso nada mas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"DÍA DIECIOCHO: no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Moriré en algún momENTO SI SIGO ASÍ! SAKURA VUELVE PRONTO TE EXTRAÑO. PDTA: NO SE QUE APRETE PERO AHORA ESCRIBE SOLO EN GRANDE. SAKU AÚN NO LLAMA."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertó, ya pasaba de la hora de almuerzo. Comió ramen instantáneo y se metió a la ducha. Olvidó meter el teléfono al baño, cómo había acostumbrado hacer. Escuchó cómo su celular sonaba y pensó: "De seguro es Sasuke de nuevo.". Así que se apresuró, pero no salió en seguida. Salió del baño y revisó su celular. "1 llamada perdida" decía. Él aceptó y apenas supo de quién era la llamada quiso morirse, en su celular decía: "Saku (L)". Se sentó en el sofá, dejó el teléfono en la mesita que se encontraba frente a él y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Soy un idiota!-el teléfono había estado sonando bastante rato y el lo había ignorado mientras se bañaba. Sí que era un idiota...

Escuchó como su celular vibrava sobre la mesa, para luego sonar. Lo tomó torpemente, se sorprendió de no haberlo botado al piso de por medio y miró la pantalla :"Saku (L)". Contestó nervioso, no había tenido noticias de ella en años, siglos¡milenios...! En verdad en diecinueve días, pero para él había sido cómo una vida completa.

-¿Ho-Hola?

-¡Naru! Que feliz estoy de hablar contigo, de verdad lo siento, de veras...

-¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Es que se me quedó el celular en el avión, estuve todos estos días tratando de recuperarlo. En serio, lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes. Despuésde todo, cambié hace poco mi celular¿no?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.-ésto lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, nada. Es sólo que te he mandado algo por encargo y de paso llamé a la recepción para que lo dejaran en la puerta. Debe estar llegando... Ahora.-Naruto escuchó cómo sonaba la puerta del departamento, cómo si hubieran tirado el paquete contra la puerta.

-Vaya, si que son eficientes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, acabo de escuchar cómo dejan el paquete junto a la puerta, o lo arrojan contra ella...-lo último lo murmuró.

Se dirigió a la puerta ansioso por saber qué era lo que le había mandado su Saku. Abrió y lo que encontró fue lo último que habría esperado.

-Hola Naru.-Sakura tiró la maleta adentro, cortó el celular y lo lanzó al sofá y saltó sobre Naruto abrazándolo con las piernas. Él no dudo en corresponder, cerrar la puerta y hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho con su celular, lanzar el suyo propio al sofá. Se besaron con hambre, con ganas de sentirse, con amor, un profundo amor que creció con la distancia. Ella comenzó a quitarse la blusa, Naruto la cargó tal cómo ella le había saltado hace unos segundos atras hacia la pieza. Se entregaron cómo habían hecho antes, pero de forma diferente. Queriendo recordar al otro, las cosas que le gustaban y redescubriéndolo todo. Cuando ya era de noche estaban exhaustos, Naruto abrazó a Sakura ella se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?-preguntó ella al ver la ropa sucia de su novio tirada por todas partes.

-Nada, en serio. Oh, escribi algo en el computador.

-¿En serio¿De qué trata?

-Síp.-Naruto reconsideró si decirle o no, después de todo, la mejor parte del viaje de Sakura había sido el regreso de ella... Quizás le convenía que ella viajara de vez en cuando, claro, si todo terminaba cómo ahora- Nah, tonterías.-Sakura sonrió.

-Eres genial Naruto,¿lo sabías?

-Te amo, Saku...-le beso en la frente y vió cómo ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida, él le seguiría el ejemplo pronto, pero antes de dormir se hizo recuerdo mentel de, apenas se levantara, ir a borrar lo que había escrito en esos diecinueve días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review:3 ¿siiiii? solo digan "sí, me gusto" o "no, lo odie", pero digan algo por el amor de dios! u.u


End file.
